


Just In Time For Christmas

by allthingsmagical



Series: Nothing Is As It Seems [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Mood Swings, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Sequel to "Nothing is as it seems" Harry and Severus are eagerly awaiting the arrival of their first child, Severus more so than Harry with being a week overdue.Dedicated to all my readers. Happy Christmas and new year everyone, hoping this new year brings hope, joy and happiness we all need after this tough year XXXXX
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Series: Nothing Is As It Seems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Just In Time For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas sequel to "Nothing is as it seems"

Harry Potter turned around and looked at his bonded on the chair. "Are you sure you don't want to put the fairy on top of the tree?"

"How can I Potter! I can not climb or reach, I can't use my magic as it wonky thanks to you. Why do we need a tree anyway? There are trees all over the castle."

"Yes but it is Christmas eve, we should have had one up in here for a while now, next year it will be up early as we will then have our daughter."

"If she decides to arrive by then." Severus snapped.

Harry sighed. "How about I cast a featherlight charm on the tree, I hold the fairy high and you pick the tree up and shove it up."

"How about we forget the fairy and I shove the tree where the sun doesn't shine instead!"

Harry sighed. "Look Severus I know how uncomfortable you are but you can not blame me for this. It is only because you are a week past your due date."

Severus struggled to get up, finally managing it he waddled over to Harry. "I will never regret our child, I am merely uncomfortable and that is all because of you and your teenage lusts!"

"My teenage lusts?"

"Yes! This was all of your idea."

"And also your fault. As bottom you cast the spells, why do you think I haven't got pregnant?"

* * *

Sirius opened his door to see his godson standing there, he sighed, this had happened many times during Severus' pregnancy, they fought with Severus' mood swings, Harry spoke before thinking and he would then spend the night on Sirius and Hermione's sofa.

"Oh Harry." Hermione sighed. "What did you say this time?"

"I basically told him it was his fault he is pregnant as he bottomed, its his job, why does he think I haven't got pregnant yet."

Sirius laughed. "Saying that to him I am surprised you are still breathing!"

"Honestly Harry." Hermione tutted.

"Well I don't know, I am out of ideas! I keep trying to cheer him up and nothing is working."

"Harry he will be happy once the baby is here, the first Christmas after Voldemort was a packed one everyone had to attend the party to celebrate a free Christmas, now this second one he wanted it at home in peace with his family and he can not do that as he is uncomfortable and wants it to be over so he can have his daughter here already." Hermione explained.

Sirius sat down. "Lily was late with you. She tried something and within hours she was having you."

Harry stood up. "What is it? Please!"

"Chilli peppers."

Harry slumped down. "He has been eating them throughout his pregnancy," he said in defeat.

"Yes he has. But has he tried Hagrid's?" Sirius smirked.

"Eating one of Hagrid's is like what?"

"Eating ten normal ones in one go." Hermione said. "Even muggles try spicy foods to bring labour on, the spicier the better." she explained.

"I will try anything I am desperate!" Harry said as he ran from the rooms.

* * *

Severus was pacing in front of the fireplace, one hand on his back the other rubbing soothing circles on his stomach. "Come on baby girl, me and your daddy want to meet you, that's if I let your daddy be present when you decide to arrive. Insensitive bastard." Severus mumbled and then jumped when the door banged open and Harry came running in holding something while smiling.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Chilli pepper! Spicy can help bring on labour."

"Yes but I have been eating those throughout my pregnancy!" Severus snapped.

"Not Hagrid's. Eating one of these is like eating ten normal ones in one go."

Severus snatched it from Harry and bit into it. 

Harry watched closely. "Well?"

* * *

Poppy jumped when the door to the infirmary slammed open, she smiled when she heard the Headmasters voice.

"I will call in my life debt Severus. Bottom for me Severus, I will make it worth your while Severus, I will make it a night you won't forget Severus." The Headmaster snapped as he turned his glare on Harry.

"Well I did! You enjoyed it, it wasn't a night to forget. I made it worth your while."

"Yes I did enjoy it, I didn't forget it or likely to because of this!" he pointed to his stomach. "Already our daughter takes after you being late, you never arrived to any class or detention on time!"

"Now I know you don't mean any of this Severus, you are just uncomfortable as you are a week overdue."

"I have been uncomfortable since the sixth month Potter!"

"You have to admit you have enjoyed being pregnant though." Harry tried.

"I have had to have protective bubbles on my nipples as I can't stand anything touching them, my back is killing me, my feet ache and ankles are swollen I am forever breaking wind, I am constipated and the baby seems to think my bladder is a bouncy castle, where is the fun in all of that?"

"Your fourth month we were having sex sometimes five times a day."

"Oh yes, of course sex with you makes it all better seeing as sex with you got me like this in the first place!"

"Well I didn't know you could get pregnant just like that as it is rare, you needed rituals and potions to help!"

"This is you we are talking about Harry, things with you just happen, no explanations needed."

"Come now Severus anyone would think you would be giving birth to the baby, you won't feel a thing, shall we welcome your daughter into the world?" Poppy asked as she walked into the the hospital wing and stopped the arguing.

Severus looked across at the mediwitch, "yes please." he said before looking at Harry and taking his hand. "Don't you go anywhere."

Harry smiled. "I won't."

Poppy waved her wand and Harry watched as Severus closed his eyes. Harry looked at Poppy. "Will he really be alright Poppy?"

"Of course he will Harry, it is me you are talking to." she smiled as she waved her wand.

* * *

Severus slowly opened his eyes as he heard a crying.

"How is she Poppy?" he heard Harry ask.

"Perfect Harry, she has a healthy set of lungs on her."

"What about Severus?"

Severus looked at Poppy who smiled. "Ask him yourself."

Harry turned and smiled when he saw Severus awake. He leaned over and kissed him softly. "Our little girl is here." Harry whispered as Poppy handed Severus his daughter.

Severus heard the clock chiming, indicating it was now midnight, Christmas day. "The best present ever, nothing will ever beat your gift my little one." Severus whispered as he placed a kiss on his daughters head.

"Do we have a name gentlemen?" Poppy asked.

Harry gently placed his hand on the head of his daughter, his fingers brushing against the dark hair there. "Holly." he said as he looked from his daughter to Severus who nodded. 

"Holly Potter Snape." Severus said.

"I'm sorry for everything I said Severus."

"No need to apologise Harry. She was worth everything."

Harry smiled. "Merry Christmas Severus."

Severus looked from his daughter now asleep in his arms to Harry and gave him a small smile. "Merry Christmas Harry." he said, welcoming the kiss Harry leaned over to share with him.

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
